


Water Jewel

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Relationship, Gross, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Just really gross, Kidnapping, Like, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oneshot, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Waterboarding, Yandere, Yandere Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Travis kidnaps Sal, forcing his soul into a gem, along with a love spell that as soon as Sal says he loves him, will make him undeniably Travis' forever. Basically, Travis is fucked up. (Read beginning note for warning)





	Water Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> THIS RELATIONSHIP IS NOT HEALTHY! PERIOD. I do NOT support this kind of relationship, and it is not healthy, and should not be treated as such. While it may seem romanticized, this is purely for the sake of POV, and as such, this work should not be read by people who could be hurt by reading about manipulation. (To be clear, it was not my intention to romanticize this, but I can understand if it seems to be, so please comment and tell me if you think this) Again, this is not healthy, and if you are in this kind of relationship, I highly encourage you to run away from the situation. This isn't a real situation, but there are real situations that have these exact problems. Please do not enter or stay in a relationship like this. Seriously, please don't harm yourself by reading this.

It burned. God, did it burn. Sal would have never guessed drowning burned of all things. But god, it burned. His lungs were dying without even being touched, he was burning without any fire nearby. Just a bowl of water and that stupid gem. Sal watched as Travis thrusted his soul up, tearing it out of the water as Sal stuttered and coughed. 

“Damn, hun. Didn’t think that water would hurt you so bad. You know, the sooner you give up, the sooner we can stop this.” Sal glanced through teary eyes at the tanned monster standing in front of him.

“I’d rather die,” he threw back his head and laughed. 

“But you’re not gonna die, Sal, are you? You’re gonna be stuck with me forever. But you know it doesn’t have to be torture, right? You only need to-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Sal jolted to stare into his eyes, his crooked maw twisting into a nasty snarl. In the next moment, he was struggling again, his soul being thrusted back into that small pool of dew. He couldn’t help the tears this round, letting them trail down his face onto his lap. 

“You really piss me off, you know? Toying with my emotions like this. Giving me hope with every little, kind word, only to crush my hope down into a grain of salt. Hell, I went through the trouble of kidnapping your soul, and you won’t even give me a chance to love you!” 

Sal felt a new pressure pressing onto his lungs, knowing Travis must have clenched his hands around the gem holding his soul. He coughed harder, feeling the fear clawing into his throat, scratching, burning until he could feel nothing but numb spreading through his chest. 

“Shit! Shit, Sally Face!” Travis whipped his soul out of the dish, letting him breath. Sal gasped and panted, feeling his lungs trembling in fear and anticipation. “Sorry, Sal… C’mon, let’s stop for a lunch break. Would you like some pasta? Or maybe I could just get you some soup if you’re feeling too tired to eat all that food.” Sal twisted away from the peering, emerald eyes staring into his body. 

“I don’t want your damn food! Not after those fucking cupcakes!” Travis giggled at Sal’s reaction, rubbing his leathery skin into his kneecap. 

“Easy, hun. I won’t drug you again. I promise. I only did that because I had to to get you here. And besides, watching you get so sleepy swallowing down my baking. Well, it was like heaven, bluebird~” Sal gagged at the nickname, snarling at the sugar sweet tone the blonde held. 

“Bluebird? Really?!” Travis chuckled, rubbing the inside of his knee again. 

“What? Can’t I call my fiance something sweet?” He pressed a kiss into Sal’s cheek, grinning at Sal’s grunt of disapproval. “Anyways, you still haven’t answered my question, angel. Soup or pasta?” Sal winced, weighing his options.

If he were to let Travis make him some food, he’d be able to observe his surroundings more, maybe even plan an escape. And, at the very least, he could get some more energy for the next round of ‘romance’. 

“Alright… maybe some soup? My throat hurts,” Travis winced.

“Sorry, bluebird. I’ll massage you after you eat, ok? And hey, think about what I’m offering, ok? We’ll be happy together. Forever. Just. Think about it.” Travis paced out of the attic, creaking the door that led down the stairs. Sal leaned back, closing his eyes and breathing in deep intervals. 

A few moments of melancholy later and Sal forced his eyes open, glancing around at the shadows, gathering what he could. All he could fully make out was the door Travis had left, punctuated from the light down the stairs. Sal sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. He felt a quick stab of gratitude to Travis for letting him keep his glass eye and prosthetic, before shoving his feelings deep down into his subconscious. What was he thinking?! This was how stockholm developed, and he wouldn’t let anything like that happen to him. But. He didn’t want to go back in that water, and the fear began to grow from clawing, to biting, to numb, frosty despair hollowing into submission within a few milliseconds.

“Lars, I’m sorry. I’m just. So scared. Please, forgive me, bro.” Sal winced at his own rasping, closing his eyes in despairing defeat. 

He had drifted off by the time Travis had crawled back up the stairs, wincing as he felt the cold hands touch his cheek. 

“Here, sweetheart. Sip it slowly, ok? It’s cold.” Sal nodded, parting his lips with a slight flutter of his closed eyes. Travis placed the thin straw between his scars, smiling as he sipped the ice water down his aching throat. He pulled the straw away when Sal stopped, smiling as he lowered his head farther down. He knew what Sal would say next, and couldn’t help but smile as Sal began to tremble.

“I-I. I just say it. Say that I love you?” Travis gave a soft squeeze to his bound hand on the wooden chair’s arm, kissing the side of his cheek with a small ‘yes.’ Sal took a deep breath, letting his freedom leave through his mouth. “I love you, Travis Phelps.”

Sal felt the icy chains instantly, wrapping around his chest as he breathed out. He was shocked by just how gentle yet firm they were, tugging at his heart with slight pulls until nothing was left but a new feeling of love pulsing through his veins. He blinked as he tilted his head down, stopping at Travis’ sweet smile.

“You feel alright there, sweetheart?” Sal blinked, that warm feeling spreading through his chest.

“Yeah, I. I’m fine.” Travis winced as he looked at Sal’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sal. I. I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have drowned you like that! I’m so fucking sorry! I’m sorry…” Travis cut himself off as he buried his head between Sal’s knees, feeling him pet his head softly. 

“This may be the whole ‘love spell’ thing talking, but. I think I can forgive you. Not yet, but. Maybe soon,” Travis sniffled, glancing up with tears in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Sally Face.” Travis grinned as he felt Sal cuddle into his chest, tucking his head into his arm, letting Travis hold his head against his sweater. “Guess you’re mine forever now, my bluebird.” Sal chuckled at that. 

“Can I? See my friends soon?” Travis paused, twitching at Sal’s question.

“Maybe. Maybe later, ok? I’m not sure I can let them talk to you, at least, not without my jealousy getting me to fight them…” Sal sighed.

“I guess I can understand that.” Sal nodded as he spoke.  


Travis winced again, fear stabbing his chest. The thought of the demon he knew his father would summon tomorrow hurting anyone was terrifying, but letting it hurt the one person he ever loved? He wouldn’t have that. Even if he had to lie to Sal’s face about his friends’ deaths, he would do it to keep him safe from the cult. Besides, if he had to manipulate him to give up his free will, why wouldn’t he? Their wedding and children would be beautiful, as would their love as it continued on. No, he wasn’t sorry at all for this, after all, the ends justify the means. He smiled as he buried his head into Sal’s shoulder, faking another sniffle. He would have to bring up the idea of waterboarding at the next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism welcome, even if it's mean!   
Anyways, two updates for my account.   
1\. My first work was deleted, as I hate how it came out.  
2\. I know it's been a bit since I last posted, but I should be updating Glowing Wings soon, and have another, much longer fic in progress.
> 
> Anyways, again, thank you for reading, and have an amazing day, my cookies!


End file.
